kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ou Ki
Ou Ki, a branch member of the Ou Family, was a great general and one of the "Six Great Generals of Qin". Appearance Ou Ki was a huge and muscular man. He had long dark hair, flowing on his back, a three pronged goatee and remarkably large lips. He had tribal tattoos on his forearms and numerous scars on his whole body. When in battle, Ou Ki wore a blue general's attire under a crimson cape. Personality Ou Ki emitted a heavy pressure and his presence could easily intimidate the weak-willed. Despite that, he actually was an easy going and very talkative person, with very heightened sense of humor, as seen when he often joked around with his lieutenant, Tou. He also liked to provoke his company, going as far as making jokes about his sexual preferences, although it is clear that he preferred women, having a female fiancee. During battles, he took on his serious attitude, without missing the chance to joke from time to time. It is quite impressive that, even in dire situation, he maintained his calm demeanor, a feat that led him into taking the right decisions. History Ou Ki went into military service at the age of 13. During the times he trained at home for his military career, Kyou, a girl raised as the daughter of a servant of his household, participated in his practices. One time she asks if Ou Ki will conquer a lot of cities when he becomes a Great General, he confirms, so she says she will become a Great General as well and when she has conquered a hundred cities she will become his wife, which he then approves, creating the promise between them. At some point when he was in command of his own unit, he took Kyou, who was then still in her early teens, as one of his retainers. During this time his unit would come in contact with Shou Bun Kun's unit and they end up touring battle fields together up until and maybe after the Conquest of Bayou. By the time of the Battle of Nanan, Ou Ki had risen far enough in the ranks to be pushed into command of the battle after the then commander-in-chief, general Kiriku, had died in battle. When he informs Shō Bun Kun of his promotion he also informs him about the ruthless culture in the Royal Harem and how a palace girl favored by the king gave birth. This girl handed her child over to a pedlar to smuggle her child outside The Royal Palace. He then calls the child by name, Kyou, shocking Shō Bun Kun. He continuous by saying that the child was taken in by their household because Kyou's mother's father was a war buddy of Ou Ki's father. To avoid suspicion, Kyou was adopted by one of their servants. Shō Bun Kun then asks if the King or Kyou known about this and Ō Ki responds with "no". Ou Ki goes on to successfully conquer the Nanan region. For this achievement, King Sho himself comes to the front to congratulate him. The king proceeds by asking if Kyou, who contributed a lot to the Qin victory, to step forward. This caused Ou Ki to show an expression in the sense of;"so the time has finally come". When King Sho realizes Kyou is his daughter and congratulated her and the rest of the troops for their victory, he walks away while "requesting" Ou Ki "to talk later". While Kyou continuous to walk her own path to Great General and the conquest of a hundred cities, Ou Ki makes sure to keep taps on her progress. So when Kyou has set up camp around the City of Bayou, Ou Ki comes visiting her. While treating a wound on Kyou's arm, Ou Ki answers her question of why he is there. He says the next battle will be a cooperation with him as Vice and her as Head General. While he walks out of the tent, he mentions there is "only one left". Story Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc During the uproar in the palace, both sides of the war were wary of the great general because he was playing by his own rules. No one anticipated that he would get involved in the war, because he seemed so unconcerned with the court struggles before, but he finally allied himself with Sei Kyou because he was promised Shou Bun Kun's land as a reward. When Shou Bun Kun and Hyou tried to escape the royal palace during Sei Kyou's coup d'état, general Ou Ki was waiting for them outside the city gates. He seemingly assaulted and killed Shou Bun Kun and then reported his actions to Sei Kyou's minister, Ketsu Shi, who was pleased by Ou Ki's service. What happened in reality, however, was quite different. Ou Ki did attack the convoy and even spared with Shou Bun Kun, but he just threw him off a cliff, leaving plenty of room for doubt about his mortality. In the meantime, Hyou took command of the remaining soldiers and secured an escape route, while Ou Ki chose not to hunt them down anymore. The head Ou Ki presented to Ketsu Shi as Shou Bun Kun's apparently belonged to a random soldier. When the royal palace ran out of "toys" (Shou Bun Kun subordinates) for Rankai, Sei Kyou ordered Shi Shi to round up Shou Bun Kun's family and all the people on his lands to be the new "toys" for Rankai. This order, however, was thwarted by Ou Ki who was given ownership of Shou Bun Kun's lands, with the words: "But his territory belongs to me now. Which means that all of the humans inside it belong to me as well." Fascinated by Sei Kyou's demand, he joked that Shi Shi should give his family in exchange and only then would Ou Ki consider handing over Shou Bun Kun's. When Ei Sei began his assault to reclaim his throne, Ou Ki appeared in the royal court, monitoring the fight. In secret, he sent his lieutenant Tou to prevent the rebel officials from escaping the throne room, a move that raised even more confusion regarding Ou Ki's true intentions. After Sei Kyou's capture, he confronted Sei, and noted that Sei had even more ambition than King Sho himself. He remembered Sho telling him to keep his talons sharp despite resting from the battlefield, and had a feeling that this might be the lord who he would be satisfied serving under. After stating that Sei had to earn his respect, he retreated to his own city. Keiyou Campaign Arc Ou Ki appeared at the battle after Baku Koshin and Kyuugen had both died, making the excuse that it was on the way to his intended destination. Though Qin's army was in a dire situation due to the advance of Gokei's entire army, the mere presence of Ouki's army helped even the odds. He quickly made his way to the top of the hill where Shin and Heki were, and engaged in a quick discussion regarding the instinctual type versus the strategical type of general. Watching the battle between Duke Hyou and Gokei continue, Shin quickly borrowed a horse and charged down to join the fray. Tou noted that Ouki seemed to have taken a liking to Shin. After Duke Hyou killed Go Kei, Ou Ki confronted the Wei general Haku Kisai, persuading him to leave with the remaining Wei forces. Immediately after, Duke Hyou demands Ou Ki to drink with him. After drinking with the Duke, Ou Ki continues his journey into Wei to general Ren Pa's new estate. They start conversing with each other and Ou Ki eventually goaded Renpa to have a go at Mou Gou's army, to fight the two monsters Kan Ki and Ou Sen. Training Arc After the Keiyou campaign was over, Shin visited Ouki, requesting help to become "the world's greatest general". Ou Ki didn't feel like helping the young man himself, but instead took him to the northern plains of Qin. It was a law-less area inhabited by about ten tribes, who constantly fought for dominion over each other. Ou Ki threw Shin and his companion En in that area, claiming that if he managed to bring peace between the tribes, that he would be worthy of his attention. Battle of Bayou Arc When the state of Zhao invades Qin, Ou Ki is appointed as supreme commander of the defensive Qin forces, instead of Mou Bu from the Ryo Fui faction. What nobody knew was that Ou Ki only agreed because he wanted to face Hou Ken, the leader of the Zhao forces, whom he thought he had killed before in revenge for having killed Kyou. At the plains outside of Bayou Ouki decided to reposition the Qin army instead of attacking the Zhao army head on. The first few days of the war saw Moubu's extreme power come to light. Due to him serving under Ryofui, his fame had never spread through the country. While Moubu was attacking the Zhao force, he gave Shin a special mission: to take Fuuki 's head. He also gave Shin and his men a name: The Hi Shin Unit . He predicted multiple factors such as the collapse of the left army and Heki's perseverence, and was able to trap Fuuki and take his head. Though Qin had taken a heavy loss in terms of troops at the hands of Shoumou , the Zhao had lost their most valuable general. This was the Hi Shin Unit's first acheivement. The next few days passed at a stalemate. Shoumou attacked Qin relentlessly on the right flank, but Moubu was doing the same with the center army and proving too much for even Rihaku . On the third night, the Zhao forces prepared a maneuver that would catch Moubu's army in a trap and put his devestating force to a halt. However, Ouki predicted this, and commited his entire forces to charging the enemy HQ. Though this charge could have devestated Zhao's forces, Chousou chose to retreat into the mountains. Moubu quickly followed them into the mountains, and Ouki moved the army's HQ to the top of the mountain where Zhao's HQ used to be. That night, Houken attacked the Hi Shin unit. Ouki deduced that the warning gongs had been sounded because of Houken's apperance, but couldn't give chase due to the treacherous terrain of his surroundings, and the possibility of being ambushed. The next day, he saved the Hi Shin Unit from Shoumou's army, who had been drawn to Shoumou by fake Qin flags. He easily killed Shoumou, then continued on to follow Moubu, whose forces had been nearly depleted by Chousou's trap. Again, he had the feeling that something was wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it. As Moubu's forces were cornered by Chousou's army, Ouki came to the rescue and attacked with unexpected ferocity. Both Ryuukou and Chousou noted that it was unlike Ouki. Ouki's increased ferocity was due to his suspicions of some trap, and he intended to destroy Chousou's army as soon as possible. However, as he was ravaging Chousou's army, Houken joined the fray. The two of them duelled back and forth, and both of their feelings from nine years ago emerged yet again. Houken was stronger, had better technique, was faster, but each strike Houken scored never slowed Ouki down. Instead, Ouki grew stronger and stronger the more wounds he took. Houken grew increasingly bewildered as Ouki continuously defied all logic and all of his beliefs. Even though Houken had grown stronger, it still wasn't enough to defeat Ouki. In the end, Ouki went in to deliver the finishing blow, but Riboku suddenly appeared behind them with his army. In an instant, Ouki realized that he had been outplayed and tried to order a retreat, but Houken blocked his path. Frustrated, the two of them duelled again while the rest of his army fought Riboku's new Zhao army. He gave his troops more morale to fight, but as he was about to kill Houken, Gika shot him with an arrow, allowing Houken to deal the final blow. Ouki fell unconscious for a few seconds, but woke quickly and berated his men for giving up. To prove that Qin still had a chance, he started to overcome Houken in a contest of strength, despite having a huge hole in his chest. Houken couldn't believe it. It was unthinkable that Ouki could still muster so much strength. This was truly a being beyond his imagination. Ouki was sawing at his neck with his glaive despite Houken's best efforts, and in a moment of fear, Houken asked what Ouki could possibly be. Ouki simply stated the truth. He was a great general of the heavens. At that moment, Houken yanked out his spear and pulled back, only to be blocked by Tou who had entered a rare state of bloodlust. Shin quickly got on Ouki's horse, and led Ouki through a hole in the Zhao army that Moubu had made. As they rode to safety, Ouki gave Shin an insight to the vision of a general. The sight that every great general had earned. They were able to escape to safety, and Riboku didn't pursue them. Ouki died in a clearing. His retainers, Shin and Moubu gathered around him. He left his army to Tou, and gave Moubu the task of becoming the next symbol for Qin's millitary. As his retainers sobbed in grief, he gave Shin his glaive. He uttered his last parting words, and died, seeing Kyou for the first time in nine years, and soaring into the heavens. Abilities As a member of Qin's six great generals, Ou Ki was one of the most dominant military figures of his era, numbering many victories on the battlefield against formidable foes, like great general Ren Pa. He was one of the top tier characters to have made an appearance in Kingdom manga, in terms of physical strength. His combat skills were so great, that he managed to fight on par with the great general, Hou Ken twice and even bring him to the verge of death. In combination with his physical abilities, Ou Ki had splendid strategical abilities as well. His intuition and broadened vision was best shown when he deduced the possibility of the presence of a second Zhao Army during The Battle of Bayou. With no information about a second army being in the vicinity, he was still able to deduce so based on Chou Sou's use of tactics. Ou Ki was renouned for his insight and battle prowess, using unexpected strategies he specialized in making his opponents move in a way to create an opening that either he or one of his most trusted subordinates led a decisive thrust. Trivia * Ou Ki is based on real life Qin general, Wang Yi. Based on history there is an opinion that Wang Yi and Wang He(another member of the six great generals) is actually the same person. Duels *vs. Shou Bun Kun: won *vs. Gi Kou: won * vs. Hou Ken: lost Gallery |t2=Anime |2= }} Category:Caption needed Category:Great Generals Category:Ou Family Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals Category:Male Category:Glaive Users Category:Ei Sei faction Category:Deceased Characters Category:OuKi Army Category:Six Great Generals Category:Cavalry Category:Commanders in Chief